


Dance with the Devil

by Carolinelikesdinner



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: ALSO just be aware that Ronodin is canonically 17-18 and Kendra is canonically 15-16, Ballroom Dancing, Big simpery (on both ends???), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Its only a 2-ish year age difference, Kendra being flustered for the entire fucking fic, Ronodin being a smug bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinelikesdinner/pseuds/Carolinelikesdinner
Summary: When Kendra was sent an invitation to a ball, she didn't expect her worst enemy to be there.
Relationships: Ronodin & Kendra Sorenson, Ronodin/Kendra Sorenson, Ronodra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom please don't kill me for posting a Ronodra fic I just like the dynamic—

Kendra stood to the side of a crowded ballroom, studying the dancers as they moved to the sound of the music. 

It was a vast room, able to hold at least a hundred people with room to spare. 

Curtains were draped over the arched windows, pillars lined the walls in intervals, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving off a soft glow. 

A band off to the side played an upbeat tune, though Kendra didn’t recognize the melody. 

At the last minute, she had been invited to a ball by Lord Dalgorel. 

According to the invitation, it was an annual event, held to improve the relations between the territories. Her grandparents had been hesitant to send Kendra on her own, but she had been the only one granted an invitation. 

Despite the lively atmosphere and chatter, Kendra couldn’t help but feel like she was in a lions den. She recognized several dragons as their human avatars, and noticed most gave her discreet glances.

Her stomach twisted with anxiety, wondering what they were planning. Kendra smoothed her gloved hands over her dark blue ballgown, unsure what to do. 

She had never been the best with social events, especially not political ones.

“Well if it isn’t Kendra Sorenson,” An unexpected person greeted. “We meet yet again.”

Kendra recognized that smug voice. She turned, dreading who she would see. 

_ God fucking damnit. _

“Ronodin,” Kendra muttered under her breath, looking up at him suspiciously. 

He was wearing an outfit fit for a prince, it's dark fabric complimented by intricate embroidery and a swooping cape. His dark hair was roguishly messy, and his eyes had a mischievous gleam. 

“Lovely to see you here,” Ronodin said as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her hand. 

Kendra flushed, quickly pulling her hand away. She found that she was glad she wore silk gloves. 

“I—How did you manage to get an invite?” 

She was off balance. 

... _ Damn that smooth unicorn.  _

“We all have secrets,” He smirked. “I’m surprised you actually came.”

Kendra frowned. “Why wouldn’t I?”

He shrugged. “You don’t particularly seem the party type.”

“I’m not,” Kendra admitted. “What are you doing here?”

“I  _ would _ normally be dancing, but I seem to be lacking a partner. Would you care to help with that?” 

She hesitated. Why would Ronodin want to dance with her? And why was she  _ actually _ considering it? Kendra internally chided herself, reminding herself that he was the enemy. 

“Why on earth would I want to dance with you?”

“This is neutral territory, Kendra.” Ronodin said softly, leaning in a hair’s width from her face. “As long as we are in the confines of this ballroom, neither of us are enemies.” 

He was acting strange. Kendra frowned, trying to understand what was going on inside of his head. 

Why did she even care to know what he was thinking? 

_...It's not like she was interested, or anything. _

“That doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“Does it? Refusing a dance at such an important event, even if it's from your enemy, could put your Caretaker's title into even more question.”

Kendra gave a resigned sigh, glancing away from the dark unicorn. “I really don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“There's always a choice,” Ronodin mused as he leaned away with a wry smile. “It’s just that the other option is usually terrible.”

He held out a hand, giving her a charming smile. She hesitated, then grudgingly took it as a new song began to play. 

“Now,” Ronodin inquired as they danced. “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

“I would literally rather be anywhere else.”

“You wound me, Kendra.” 

Kendra scowled at him. “Has anyone ever told you how much of a prick you are?”

Ronodin twirled her, pressing her back up against his chest.

Kendra could hear the smile in his voice. “Quite a few times, actually.” 

He was close. Kendra could feel the thumping of his heart, and her own started to beat faster. 

How was he having so much of an effect on her? It was...annoying.

“ _ You’re my enemy, _ ” She muttered quietly, almost as if to remind herself. “ _ You kidnapped Bracken _ .”

“I think we’ve established that, yes.”

“Why would you even do that?” 

“He was trying to capture and kill me,” Ronodin shrugged. “It was only self defense.”

“He wouldn’t have killed you,” Kendra defended instantly. “He’s not like that.”

“Are you so sure about that? He has killed many of my friends and allies without a second thought.”

“I—Well…” Kendra didn’t know how to respond to that.  _ Had _ Bracken shown no mercy? He had mentioned that he hunted blixes, but…

Kendra shook her head, trying to push away the thoughts Ronodin had planted in her mind. “You’re manipulating me.”

He gave a sarcastic laugh. “A bit of sympathy wouldn’t hurt, you know.”

“It would, if I was giving it to you.”

He hesitated for a moment.

“You know,” Ronodin said casually, making eye contact with her. “I get bored with most people. Asking the same old questions, replying with the same old answers. But you…” He trailed off deliberately. 

Time seemed to pause.

Despite the other dancers swirling around them, Kendra felt as if they were the only two in the room. 

Kendra’s heart raced wildly in her chest as she stared up into the eyes of the dark unicorn, a flush creeping up her cheeks. 

Ronodin was her enemy. He had kidnapped Bracken and told Celebrant about Stormguard castle. But...he seemed so genuine. Was that a facade? Meant to lure her into a false sense of security? 

“I—” Kendra stumbled over her words. “Could you stop teasing me?!”

“Ah, but where's the fun in that?” There was obvious amusement in his voice. 

Kendra broke the eye contact, glancing away. 

“I know you’re planning something,” Kendra muttered softly as he twirled her. 

Ronodin laughed lightly, a previously unseen glint shining in his dark eyes. As the music came to a climax, Ronodin maneuvered Kendra into a dip. 

“Darling,” He smirked, pulling her closer. “You don’t even know.”


End file.
